Just a Cute Moment
by RaeFoxOni
Summary: In honor of Akuroku day, I have come out of my grave to give you this. Something happened while Roxas and Riku are shopping, and it lands Roxie in the hospital. Enter Axel. XD Akuroku Warning: yaoi yum


Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts. Why do you think this is an AU? 'Cause I didn't make it! XP

A/n: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot, you know, so you're still sure I'm alive…heh Well, it's Akuroku day, and I'm loving it to the fullest. I even made sure I got my full license today. Forever, my driver's license will say 8/13. sigh I love it. Anyway, this is more of a break from my norm. I usually do yuri, but I couldn't resist. Well, happy reading. Cya!

**Just a Cute Moment**

I rushed into the hospital room, worried about the message Riku had left on my cell. The sight I beheld brought me, literally, to my knees. I sunk to the ground, each bruise burned in my mind, the busted lip and bloody nose brought a sob up my throat. I tried to hold it down, but the sight of both, usually vibrant blue, eyes shut in pain by black circles forced it out my lips. A hand lay on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the silver-haired boy who'd called me looking down. I vaguely heard comforting words as I observed the bruises on his own cheeks and pale arms.

"What happened, exactly?" I cut him off. He looked uneasy. I stood and gripped his shoulders, forcing him to look into my eyes as I repeated the question.

"We were walking down Main Street," Riku finally gave in. "Roxas was talking about you guys' six month anniversary. He wanted to get you something nice, and we decided to look in some stores." Riku paused and took a breath. "These four guys jumped out at us from an alley. I guess they'd seen you two, maybe Sora and me even, together, because they yelled 'Faggots!' and pulled out tire irons." Another pause. "Roxas jumped in front of me, and they brutalized him. But he held his own for a little. He is Roxas after all." We both chuckled, knowing Riku's statement to be true. It got silent, and he continued. "Roxas managed to get one of the tire irons from them, but he turned his back to one of them, and the guy hit his arm. I think it broke, because he passed out…I-I grabbed the tire iron he dropped and…and they're all four upstairs in ICU." I secretly hoped they'd die, and I wanted to congratulate Riku, but the look on his face made me sit him down in one of the clichédly uncomfortable plastic chairs, sit next to him, and put my arm around his shoulder.

"You did all you could. Look," I turned so that his seafoams would meet my emeralds. "I don't blame you. As you said, he's gonna be fine. Now, you have any way to get into contact with your goofball lover?" As if clairvoyant, the boy in question blew into the room in the same manner I had done minutes before.

"Roxas! Bro, what-are-I…" Riku pulled Sora into a hug. Riku explained the event, softly, and he held Sora as the familiarly blue eyes watered. Tears spilled, but he shoved his face into Riku's neck. As he allowed Riku to comfort him, he looked at me. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, eventually," I answered, then guilt set in. "If only I hadn't gone to work. I'd have been there…could've stopped it." Uncharacteristically, Sora slapped me.

As I sat dumbstruck, he coolly said, "It's not your fault, it's those guys and their intolerance. Please," he whispered, "the last thing we need is for any of us to feel guilty. Let's just make sure Roxas is okay." I saw the reason in his words. "Besides," his trademark grin was finally back on his face, "Love will always conquer hate." His smile was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Okay." I grinned sheepishly at them as I pulled my chair to the bed that held my lover. The room quieted, and the machine beeps permeated the air. The heart monitor was not enough. Not for me. I took his left, uninjured, hand in my own and laid my head on his chest, mindful of the angry purple splotches. His heartbeat brought my breathing to the most relaxed it had been since my shift had ended, when I heard Riku's message on my phone.

I heard a groan. I looked up hopefully to find my lover's crystalline deep blue eyes opening slowly. He let out a shagged breath, and I was glad they gave him painkillers.

"Axel?" he asked, and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. I love you. So much." Though I knew it was hard, he managed a smile.

"Love you, too." My tears spilled over, and I realized they were from relief. "How bad is it?" he referred to his injuries.

"Broken right forearm, busted lip, bloody nose, black eyes, and bruises out the ass. Nothing that won't heal." Roxas sighed dejectedly.

"This is so gonna put a dampener on sex." I laughed. Usually that would've been my line.

"Maybe, but you're not getting away from me _that_ easily. You and Sora now have an official house buddy until further notice." This brought a grin to Roxas' face. A full-out grin, this was not a usual occurrence on my blonde love's face, and it gave me all the more joy to know I had caused it.

"Okay," the inflection in Roxas' tone told me he was going to give a condition. "But Sora uses the stove and oven. You're not allowed around fire." I pouted.

"But-"

"Until I can be around to supervise. And not a second sooner." I hung my head as peals of laughter sprang from all three of the other people in the room.

"For the most part, I can keep Sora out of your hair," Riku offered.

"Whenever you want him," Roxas replied and winked at me. I grinned. The next few months would be…interesting. Yes, interesting, that's the word I'm going to give you. Cue evil grin.

Wow, I never thought I could do Axel's POV. He's a seme, and I am most certainly NOT. But I think I did okay. Think, so tell me if I did or not. Scream at me. Anything. Just feedback. XD Looooooove you all!


End file.
